another way
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: I couldn't think of a cool sumary so like minute minecraft parodies would say "screw it" this is a cross over of is this a zombie?, code breakers, and gaist crusher (last one is incomplete so if you want to check it out the go to )
1. magic boy

_okay I've had this idea in my head for a while. and spoilers this is probably this is the longest chapter I've made. It is a combination of korea wa zombie dusa ka, code breaker, and an in complete anime called gaist crusher. if you don't know what gaist crusher is the go to kiss anime and check it out._

"Ayumoron! Hurry up with the food! I'm hungry!" a very annoying feminine voice yelled from the dining room. This was the voice of Haruna a former magical garment girl that lost her powers to the boy she was yelling at, Ayumu Akiawa a zombie brought back from the dead by a necromancer Eulciwood Hellscythe (Eu).

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Ayumu replied as he walked into the dining room with the food. Tonight was different from others. This time Orito (Ayumu's best friend) was visting. He placed the food on the circular table for everyone to eat, Orito was gawking at sera (a vampire ninja) like always, but Orito stopped when Ayumu was about to head to his room since he wasn't hungry.

"Hey, Ayumu." Orito called out to Ayumu grabbing the zombie's attention.

"Happy birthday." Orito said with a smile on his face tossing a small box to Ayumu. The box was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and had a green bow on it. It was only big enough to where he could carry it in his palm with his fingers gripping the edges.

"Thanks Orito. But I told you I didn't want any presents."

"You say that every year so this year I decided not to listen to you. And don't bother trying to return it because I made that myself." But Orito was not giving it to him because he didn't listen. Secretly Orito was a magical garment boy (The difference is in gender, armor, weapons, and jobs. _A/NBut really I'm just adding things in from code breaker and gaist crusher_) and his job was to recruit Ayumu and manipulate his powers to fit his gender and personality.

Eu looked at Ayumu and raised her note pad. 'Today's your birthday and you didn't tell anyone?' the note read.

"Its fine nothing good has ever happened on my birthday. So I stopped celebrating it." Ayumu said as he walked up his to his room.

'What does he mean 'nothing good has ever happened on you birthday'?' Eu rote to Orito

"Well it was three years ago but his parents died in a car crash on his birthday. I get that but I don't really know what happened to him the last two years." Orito lied on the last part. He knew that Ayumu was a zombie and that he died on his birthday two years ago. _(A/N I don't know if Ayumu died on his birthday I'm just making this up,)_

Eu just looked down and at her food. But even though she couldn't show any emotions, it was obvious that she felt bad for Ayumu.

"Why do you care? The moron doesn't want to celebrate his birthday that's his loss." Haruna said in between mouthfuls of rice

'I feel bad because this is a day for him that should be filled with happy memories. Instead it's filled with misery and sorrow.' Eu wrote then held the note pad up to her chest.

Just then Orito got up and walked out side with his phone in his hand. "Sorry ladies I need to take this." He said as he put the phone to his ear walking out the door.

**Outside**

'"Did you give it to him?" the person calling Orito said through the phone.

"Yes I did. Now to see if he'll be able to use it." Orito replied

"Remember, we need him on our side."

"I remember. If he can use the powers we just gave him, then we're guaranteed a new magic boy. As long as we go according to plan." Orito said then hung up.

**Ayumu's room**

Ayumu sat on his bed starring at the sealing. 'Happy birthday to me.' He thought to himself. He grabbed the present Orito gave him. Ayumu ripped off the wrapping paper and pulled the lid off the box.

Inside was a crimson jewel. It was flat on the front and back and was in the shape on an octagon only the top, bottom, left and right sides were big enough to make people mistake the shape for a square at a distance. In the center from the top to the bottom edge there were flames edged into it to make it seem there was a sword that was being surrounded by flames.

While Ayumu was examining the gem in one hand he was unfolding the note that came with it.

'My dad taught me how to carve symbols into gems. Since you told me you lost all warmth and courage three years ago, I made you some more. P.S. if you don't know what I mean then look up what fire and a sword symbolize.

Your friend Orito'

After reading the note Ayumu got his laptop out and did as the note said.

Sword: symbolizes courage and strength

Fire: symbolizes warmth and inspiration

Ayumu grinned at this. He placed the gem in his pocket, locked his door and snuck out to the grave yard through the window. He didn't want the girls to see the gem then him have to explain it then have Haruna mess with it.

**At the grave yard**

Ayumu was simply sitting on the bench watching the night sky. Suddenly there was an explosion next to Ayumu that sent him flying through the air into a tree.

'See it's exactly this kind of B.S. that made me not want to celebrate my birthday.' Ayumu thought to himself as his wound's healed. He saw a megalo in the direction of the explosion. This one was a megalo that Ayumu had yet to see. This one was a giant lion megalo, and just from the looks of it Ayumu could tell zombie strength wasn't going to be enough.

'Damn it all to hell. Out of all the times I don't have Haruna's chain saw this just had to be the time when I need it.' He thought to himself. The megalo disappeared then reappeared infront of Ayumu, punching him in the gut, again, sending Ayumu through the air. When Ayumu got back up, he was wobbling in pain. For reason's Ayumu couldn't explain, he pulled out the gem from his pocket and looked at it.

Somehow a couple drops of blood escaped Ayumu's rapidly healing wounds and dropped onto the gem. Red light radiated off the gem blinding both the megalo and the zombie holding the gem.

"Welcome, new garment boy, I am your personal assistant artificial intelligence. According to your DNA you are a zombie with magical garment girl powers. Do you deny this?" A GPS ladies voice said to Ayumu.

"No." Ayumu said confused

"well if you are agreeable the gem you have can be activated and turn you into a zombie magical garment boy which will give you the power to defeat or kill your opponent, as well as return the magical garment girl powers to their original owner." The voice said

"What do I have to do?" Ayumu replied

"All you have to do is agree to my offer and let the gem become a part of your life force, preventing you from being able to lose it. Would you like a basic tutorial on how to use these powers?"

"I agree to the offer. And Yes I would like a basic tutorial." Ayumu said. The light died down and Ayumu was being quickly covered in red crystals. But he could tell this was part of the powers. When it the crystals engulfed him, they immediately shattered. Ayumu was now wearing white mech like armor that went from his feet to an area around his head that only revealed his face and his hair. On the armor were red armor plates that made the armor look like it had a wolf like design. On both his arms, from his elbows to his hands, were red covers that had two yellow claws at the end were Ayumu's wrist was and the same thing on his legs from knee to foot. On his chest was another red armor plate that when from the bottom of his neck to the bottom of his pecks.

Ayumu could feel power coursing through his veins, it felt amazing.

"Tutorial activated. Select a hostile foe to demonstrate on." The GPS voice said. Ayumu pointed at the megelo that was finished recovering from the flash of light. "That megelo." Ayumu said.

"Target locked. Tutorial system start. First enhancement your strength and speed as a zombie will be doubled. Please state a percentage."

"Um 25%" Ayumu said hesitantly. His strength increased as if he increased to 50%

The megalo lunged at Ayumu trying to slash him to pieces. But Ayumu caught the claw by the wrist easily stopping it in midair. Ayumu crushed the area he was holding like it was a twig. The megalo backed away screaming in pain. "Awesome." Said Ayumu amazed by his new power.

"Part one of Tutorial complete. Would you like to continue?" Said the voice

"Hell yeah. What else can I do?" Ayumu replied excitedly

"Magic that is based completely on your creativity. Imagine the following: how to cast it, how to charge/prepare it, its effects, and its name."

Ayumu closed his eyes and imagined flames wrapping around his hand. He imagined punching air but when he did the ball of fire launched in the direction he punched. Then he imagined its effects 'fire bullet' he thought. Then did the actions he imagined in reality. The fire bullet pierced through the megalo lion and the hole left behind left a blaze as did the rest of the megalo but it wasn't going to die yet.

"Part two of tutorial complete. Concentrate your energy to either one of your arms, activating armor transfer."

Ayumu did as he was told and the red parts of his armor turned into red energy and flowed to his right arm where they materialized into long and wide red sword that looked like the sword carved into the gem. Ayumu didn't focus on that fact. Instead he jump high in the air raising his weapon. Then bring it down, slicing the megalo in half.

"Part three of tutorial complete. Discarding magical garment girl powers where they will return to the original owner."

As the AI's voice said that a pink ball of light emerged from Ayumu's chest. It flew off into the sky towards his house probably to return to Haruna.

"Final part of tutorial now commencing. Concentrate your armor back into the gem you own."

Ayumu did as he was told and the promised outcome happened. He gripped the gem tighter and smiled widely


	2. Deal

_Sorry it took so long I've had to study for my high school honors classes. I don't own Kora wa zombie desu ka (if I did I would have explained why Haruna lost her powers) code: breaker or gaist crusher._

Chapter 2 of another way

*Ayumu's P.O.V.*

Walking home after I got my new powers, I was raking my brain trying to think of a new spell. Fire bullet was good and all, but, it was something I just made up on the spot.

I was at the front door of my house and was about to open it, when I remembered that I snuck out. 'Right can't go through the door.' I thought to myself, jumping up the window of my bed room.

'Alright almost home free.' I thought to myself, slowly closing the in window behind me.

"Where were you?" a soft familiar famine voice said from behind me. I turned to see Eu in her night clothes, her helmet and a white button up shirt that was a little too big for her. The strange part was that she spoke to me, not writing it down. Being a necromancer she has a seal on her that causes her a really bad headache every time she speaks. Come to think of it this is only the third time I've heard her voice.

I couldn't lie to her

"Graveyard. Why do you ask?" Technically I wasn't lying to her. I just answered the questing she asked.

"Haruna's powers returned to her this afternoon so she left without even saying goodbye. I knew something was up so I told Sera not to disturb me while I was with you, so she isn't here right now. When I got up here the door was locked, so I unlocked it with my powers, you weren't here, so waited for you here." Eu said still with no emotions in both her voice and her face. Her hand slowly moved towards my leg. At first I thought she was trying to seduce me, causing me to blush, until she got to my pocket reached in and pulled out the gem.

"What is this?" Eu said holding the gem in front of me.

"The present Orito gave me." I replied

"What is it?"

"A gem that symbolizes warmth and inspiration."

"Hmm. So what does it actually do?"

'F**k she's good. *sigh* well I can't hide it from her so I might as well tell her' grabbed the gem walked to the center of the room and concentrated on the gem. The gem glowed red activating the same process that gave me the armor (not including the tutorial). I turned to her.

"Does that hurt?" she asked curiously. I nodded 'no' in reply. I sat on my bed next to her. She unexpectedly snuggled up close to me, resting her head on my chest where my heart was. She forced me to lay down, while still snuggled up to me.

"E-eu, w-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Happy birthday Ayumu Akiawa." She simply said, before she fell asleep. At first I was worried that one of the others would see her on me, then I remembered Haruna left and sera went out. And like Eu said this was my birthday present so I should be able to enjoy it. I wrapped my arms around her waist, relaxed, then drifted off to sleep.

**The next day in the morning.**

The armor dematerialized over the night so I woke up in a t-shirt and boxer with Eu still sleeping snuggled up to me and the gem in my hand. 'Okay Eu sleeping with me, and the armor disappearing I get. But why did my pants disappear?' I thought to myself. Eu's eyes slowly opened. She smiled when she saw I was awake. "Morning Ayumu. Did you enjoy your present?" She asked. I smiled and tightened my grip on her. "I loved it."

"I'm glad." Eu said with a rare smile on her face.

We got out of bed and Strangely Sera wasn't waiting on the other side of the door waiting to tear my eyes out. Nor was she down stairs. I made some pancakes for me and Eu. Afterwards I cleaned up and told Eu I was leaving for a bit. She looked at me and raised her note pad

'Where are you going?'

"I'm going to Orito's house to talk to him about the gem. I have a feeling he knew what he gave me when he gave it to me." I said walking out the door.

**Orito's house.**

I walked up to the door and knocked. The door slowly opened revealing Orito on the other side.

"Oh hey Ayumu. What's up?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you knew I was a zombie and you knew what this can really do." I said, raising the gem in my hand. "What is the _real_ reason you gave this to me?"  
Orito grinned and pressed his glasses to his face. He opened the door wider letting me in. Then closing the door behind him.

"Why hello Ayumu it's been a while hasn't it." Said a small familiar girl with white hair tied in pig tails.

"Head teacher. Now I _know_ something's up." I replied

"I promised another magical garment boy and that's what I did. I wasn't surprised to find out that you were compatible with the magical powers I gave you." Orito said.

I turned to see he had a gem in his hand. It was a green circular gem with a golden edging and it had a snake head edged into the center. Just by looking at it I could tell it was the type of gem as mine.

"What do you want?" I asked reaching into my pocket, gripping the gem, just in case of a fight.

"We want you to join us." The head teacher said with her normal smile/childish grin

"Why should I?" I replied

"I'll give you a couple reasons. One we can teach you how to use your power. Two we can provide protection for the necromancer you have at your home while you're not. And finally being a magical garment boy is a pay job."Orito explained.

I turned to him and asked. "How much does it pay?"

"1056033 yen (9000 US dollars,) per hour and 1054976967 yen (8991000 US dollars,) per megalo you kill." (All together is 9 million us dollars in yen,)

"WOW!" I said, shocked on how much they earn just for an hour.

"I know, right? Now is that a yes or a no?" Orito replied, offering his hand to seal the deal. I thought about is for a split second and said

"What's the catch if I say yes?"

"You'll be transferred to our magic school and you'll work for us. Other than that, nothing." The head teacher answered

"How far is the school?"

"We have keys that you can use on any door and it'll open a window in space and close it when the door is closed."

I shook Oritos hand "Okay I'm in."

The head teacher walked up to me and handed me a small cardboard package box. "Great here's everything you'll need for the school year including instructions. We'll get you transferred by the end of today. You start school on Monday." (It's Saturday)

I left as soon as that process was over and went home.


End file.
